Keep on running
by Washington-Jones
Summary: After a car crash that seemed to have only left her alive, Kelly Gibbs is running away from the Reynosa Cartel with a famous italian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ! I'm Washington-Jones and I'm publish my first story out of the francophone NCIS Universe, which kind of scares me, but, well, I have to do it. **

**Hope there isn't too many mistakes and hope that you will like the story. Have a nice day (or night). **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>KEEP ON RUNNING : introduction<strong>

They had never thought that it would be that hard. She hadn't a single idea of what was going on. He, on the other hand, knew. But hadn't expected things to go that far. He coudn't handle the situation anymore. And he was scared. Scared to death, in fact. But she trusted him to hold her hand and protect her. She still had faith in him. And he couldn't betrayed her. He wouldn't let her down. Whatever it cost him. Kelly Gibbs wasn't to die.

OoO°OoO°oOo°oOo

The car crash seemed to have killed the passengers as well as the chauffeur. But she was alive. He had somehow seen it in her posture. She _wasn't_ dead. So, he had shook her as long as it had taken her eyes to snap open and they had been running since her coming back to life.

The weather was rather cold, and she was not only shaking from that reason : the terror in her eyes was enough to tell how shaken her _soul_ was too.

-We won't stop, won't we ?

-Nope. We will run until we're safe.

-How long is it that going to take us ?

-Long enough for you to hate sport for a life time.

-I _already_ hate sport.

-Too bad.

She shook her head and tried to catch her breath. Her long-brown ponytail was completely messed up and hair keep on whipping her face. It was hard to even see where she was running to.

In her sixteen, she wasn't that bad as physical education was concerned, but she wasn't a great athlete either.

-I'm out of it dude.

-Sorry, but we can't stop, even if you're worn out.

-My legs are hurting bad.

-So, you'd rather die that suffer a little hurting ?

-That's not what I'm saying.

-So, shut up and move your ass, Princess.

She didn't hate the guy : she didn't know him and couldn't judge his personality. They hadn't talk that much as their current activity didn't really permit a little chatting, but form what she had heard, his voice was clear and light. He didn't smoke : no hope for a little break to buy some cigarettes.

-Do you even know where we're going ?

-Shut up. Keep your air for breathing. Breathing ONLY.

She moaned and tried to focus harder on running. On running faster. She didn't know what had happened in the car, nor than if her mother was alive. But, just like her companion, what she had seen let her think too much blood out of your body couldn't let you breathing. They had to be dead. So, the only option left was to run with this guy she didn't even know.

-Why are you helping me ?

He must have told her, but, with the situation, she wasn't exactly able to memorize.

-Because you're alive.

-You consider this a sufficient reason to help perfect strangers ?

-No time for joke. By the way, you don't look exactly "perfect".

-Geez, what a gentleman you are.

-Thanks. But next time, tell me something I don't know.

They got to a bus station and he ushered her into the vehicle full of passengers. Glad to take a break, she let him guide her through the crowd and, finally, stopped by his side in the middle of the bus.

She took a look at the guy : she didn't remember his name. Maybe he hadn't even told her ? Yet, that didn't matter. He was young, but older than her. Taller too. Chestnut soaked hair. Big, bright green eyes. He didn't look exhausted as she did, but more like a basketball player after training. His smile was huge, and he just fitted in the masses of people, making himself transparent. She relaxed a little bit as her breathing eased and shot the guy a shy smile.

-I can't remember your name.

-Didn't tell you. It's Tony.

-Just Tony ?

-Anthony DiNozzo. For you, Tony.

-Okay. My name is...

-I already know. Plus, there's a lotta people out of here. Don't give them too much information.

He had whispered the last sentence, but she had get it pretty well. She wasn't to compromised their ID's. She smiled again and he smiled back. She wouldn't die. He wouldn't let her die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello There ! I hope you had the best Christmas ever ! I wish you the best for the new year to come.**

**Enjoy yourself, your family and Be Happy !**

* * *

><p>-You should sit down.<p>

Kelly just nodded. She was tired. And her brain was trying to go back to work. Not exactly the brightest idea ever. Flashes of the car crash popped up in her mind, and she started to shiver. Trying not to think about the crash, about her mother, about death, she didn't noticed at first that someone had sat by her side.

-Hey... I'll help you.

-But yu can't...

-Bring them back ? No. But we'll figure it out.

He seems so confident that he made her nod.

-Yeah, look at that ! A Mall !

-It's not that exciting...

-Come on ! You're a teenage girl. EVERY teenage girl looooooooooooooooooove malls !

-That's supposed to cheer me up ?

-We're going shopping. Come with me !

As the bus stopped, Tony hopped out, followed by a very puzzled Kelly. The young man took her hand and started running happily to the mall.

-Yeayee ! Kelly, it's shopping ! They've got dresses and shirts and shoes and jackets and high heels and ballerinas and... and make-up !

-I don't like that...

Stunned, Tony froze without leaving Kelly a single chance to stop. She bumped into him.

-How on earth is it possible that YOU don't like shopping ?

-Well...

-Girls love shopping, cute kittens, babies, horses and gossips ! That's... that's universality !

-Uh... I like horses.

-Great. One thing we definitely don't have in common. Never mind. You love malls. Starting now.

-Why !

-Lotta people. No one will be looking for us. Good place to buy new clothes, food and to give you a new hair cut.

-A new hair cut ? Seriously ?

-Yes. You're not Kelly anymore. You're going to be... well... Help me ! Find yourself a name !

-Why would I...?

-Because you're a runaway !

Kelly gave him a sad look. He smiled at her once again.

-So, what do this lovely sister of mine wanna eat ?

* * *

><p>In the mall, they bought a lot of brand new clothes, trying new styles and even laughing a little bit during the process. Tony had recommended Kelly urge sun glasses that covered part of her face and made her look like an actress.<p>

-Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease ! Take these ! You're adorable with these on !

-No friggin way !

-Aw pleeease Tony !

-NOOOO !

Kelly had tried to force Tony into buying fuchsia pants, which don't seem to please the young man very much.

-'look like a friggin Pokemon player in these.

-You made me take the Princess dress !

-'Cause it suits you !

-I'm not Elisabeth of Wittlesbach !

-'mnotbuyingthiscrap...

She smiled at him. Tony's credit card number... well, no one knew, was burning up.

By the end of the afternoon, Kelly Gibbs, brunette, and turned into a strawberry-blond girl named Allyn Paddington. She was dress in a casual but "a la mode" dress, lips bright red and eyes turned from blue to green.

Tony himself had changed a little bit : he was now wearing a black suit with an opal-blue shirt, his hair a little messed-up. They had gone into a photo booth to talk in private and take some pictures. Then, they had made a plan : they would escape the city and go to a safer place until mister Gibbs unit came back from deployment. Then, they would join him and decide of their new step.

-But, first of all, we need a car !

-A car ?

-Yeah, a rental !

-Who's going to drive ?

-Me.

-That's not safe. You told me we needed the crowd.

-Yeah... but at some point, we'll need to hit the road.

-Later...?

-'kay... I'll make some call.

They were sitting in a diner, eating junk food while Tony used his brand new phone to prepare their journey. No one would detect them. They were the Paddington siblings. And they were going to spend their holiday in the familial villa, in Connecticut.


End file.
